Are you kidding!
by kkamshi
Summary: Haruno Sakura a bigtime International singer, meets the Arrogant Rockstar Uchiha Sasuke. Now their Company made a deal for them to hold a Joined concert.But one thing.. they hate each other! What will happen? Find out!


Note: I certainly do not own Naruto. All characters belong to Mr.Masashi Kishimoto… 

This is the first time I will write a Fanfic on Naruto.. so please forgive me if it lacks something…

**Are You Kidding!**

**Chapter 1.**

**Rehearse until you die…?**

It was one o'clock in the morning, yet she is still awake. She has been rehearsing from 4 o'clock in the afternoon, she did not stop, though she knows her body is already tired; Because she knows that it is for her own good and for the good of her upcoming live tour…

"No! why do I always make the same mistake when I get to this part!"

She rewinds the tape, then Sings again….

_"ai shiau" tte ii ja nai shibirechau yo na hibiki ne  
aitai omoi no tsugi no BEAT donna omoi matteru no? _

chotto matte kudasai OH BABY imi shin na kyuuai  
LOOK AT ME komiageru koi koso masa ni uruwashiki tennen

2 tomadou otome no junjou kimi ga temaneku namioto  
kidzuiteru mou LOVE HAS BEGIN maku wa ima agaru no

HEY BOY  
SINCE I FEEL FOR YOU  
I CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF LOVE  
I JUST SAY THAT...  
...OH "HOW I FEEL?"

BARAiro no mirai DREAMS & LOVE kanau nara saikou  
ALL I DO koi no uta soshite DANCE odori utaimasho ………

"Aaargh!" I always forget the next part of this song!"

"Oi! Sakura! Don't you know what time it is!" A girl with a blond hair shouted.

"I know… it is 1:15 in the morning… but Ino, I still need to practice some more! I…"

But before she could continue, Ino opened her mouth to argue. "That's enough, you should rest sometimes you know?" said Ino while folding her arms.

"But I made many mistakes! And what if I mess up during my concert? You know? I might forget the lyrics and all!" Sakura argued back with a worried face.

Ino looked at Sakura with an annoyed look. "Hello! Earth to Sakura! You have practiced like 7 hours already! And still, you haven't mastered it all!" Ino puts her palm on her forehead and murmured something like "oh man…"

"Demo… it's so difficult… the movements are so rough…" Sakura replied with a small voice.

"Sakura! You still have 4 more days before your concert! You can still practice tomorrow!" Now Ino is mad.

Sakura opened her mouth to argue more; but before she could tell Ino to stay out of her bussiness, Ino took out her cellphone.

"Alright, if you still do not want to go home and then continue rehearsing, I will just call Kurenai- sama and tell her you are over doing your rehearse…" Ino warned Sakura.

Sakura stood in front of Ino silently, watching Ino dial the phone. "No! don't, she will yell at me and then give me another punishment!" Sakura begged.

Ino smiled and turned off her cellphone. "You're too easy Sakura" said Ino while grinning.

"You always do that to me! Shannaro!" Sakura complained. "let's just go home you ugly, bald, forehead girl! I still need my beauty sleep…" Ino yelled at Sakura.

"Stop calling me that! Shannaro!" Sakura yelled back at Ino.

(Inner self) "_I'll choke you to death if I have the chance!" _

**While walking outside the auditorium…**

Ino looked herself in the mirror "Aaah! Look! Now I have eyebags! Its all because of you Sakura!" Ino blamed Sakura.

"Why does it have to be my fault? You should have gone home when you were sleepy!" Sakura answered back.

"No way!" Ino replied. " and why?" Sakura asked with an annoying look. " is it because of the sounds you hear every time you sleep?"

"No! it's because I don't have enough money for a cab… and besides its really dangerous going home alone you know?" Ino lied.

Sakura did not believe her. "O.K. whatever you say Ino… whatever you say.."

"hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Ino answered back furiously.

But before she could argue some more; a car stopped in front of them.

**This is the end of Chapter 1…**

**Hope you liked it…**

**Sorry if it is short… I am in a hurry… XP**

I'll update soon… 

**Please review! **

**If you are looking for Sasuke, don't worry he'll be in the next chappie… **

**Next Chapter: A deal?**

**Song used**: **Do the motion by Kwon BoA**


End file.
